


Imagine Jared coming to see you after a long time

by FrankieDrew



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieDrew/pseuds/FrankieDrew
Summary: You've always been friends living in the same small town, well... Until Jared decided to leave.It's been a few months since his last visit and a while since his last phone call, but he comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve been at the store all day sitting in front of my computer, wishing that someone would enter and ask me for a book. Most customers just enter, look around for a few minutes and then leave. At first, I approached most of them, asking them if they were looking for something in particular, but I was dismissed in just a second. I’m beginning to lose all my hope, when two girls enter the store, both giving me a smile before approaching my desk.  
“Do you have any novel really related to music?” The younger one asks me. “Like, they talk about songs and bands, and that kind of stuff”  
“I think I have something for you”  
I take the girls to one of the shelves and hand them some books. The bell at the door rings again, so I leave the girls to walk to the front door.  
I don’t even have to ask who is the man just casually walking towards my chair behind the desk. The hair is longer, and the beard is trimmed for once, even the smell is the same.  
“I knew I would find you here”  
Jared takes his sunglasses off and I’m finally able to see his eyes. It takes me a second to run and hug him like I haven’t seen him in years, and it actually has been one year since I last saw him. One really long year.  
He holds me in his arms, not wanting to let me go, my heart threatening to escape from my chest and my face was hidden on his neck, absorbing the smell that I’ve missed.  
”It’s been so long" He whispers in my ear, and I finally lose my grip on him.  
“And whose fault is that?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. “Not even a call the last three months”  
“You can call me too, you know?” He mutters, standing up from the chair.  
“Yeah, but every time I tried calling you, it was Emma who answered the damn phone, I think she’s my best friend now,” I say, poking his chest.  
Jared laughs before leaving me alone in the desk, he starts walking around the shelves, looking at the books, picking some to check them and then leaving them in the same place. The two girls are still deciding what to buy, and when one of them notices Jared’s presence, I remember why we usually don’t hang out downtown.  
“Oh my god, oh my god…” The girl whispers, hitting her friend on the arm with her elbow.  
When the second girl acknowledges what’s going on, I decide to intervene.  
"Did you liked them?” I ask the girls, trying to get their attention, but they are still looking at Jared.  
"Is that…?” The older one tries to ask, but I look at Jared, who just noticed what’s going on, and then at the girls.  
“Who?”  
“Jared Leto” The younger one mutters.  
“Jared Leto?” I ask, laughing, “Hell, no. Believe me, I’ve seen him a few times, and that’s definitely not him” I see how Jared puts his sunglasses on and walks to the back of the store, “That’s just a friend, we always make fun of him because people think he’s Jared Leto, but the real one actually looks like a God”  
I know they are not convinced by my stupid comment, but they decide to believe me. Besides, Jared is hidden in the back, and I’m not letting them get in there.  
“So, did you like the books?”  
Both girls buy a book and decide to stay for a few more minutes looking at nothing in particular around the shelves. I know they are waiting for Jared to come out again, but now that he knows the girls recognized him, he wasn’t gonna do that. After a few minutes, they finally desist from the idea of staying around till Jared reappears, and finally leave the store.  
When I’m alone in the store, I run to the front door to lock it and hang the “We’re closed” sign.  
“I didn’t know you thought I looked like a God” Jared laughs, coming out off the storeroom.  
“Oh, shut up, everybody calls you Jesus now that your hair is long”  
“Yeah, but you’re not everybody”  
My heart starts its race again and I feel my hands shaking.  
“Anyway,” he says, picking my bag and jacket, “You’re coming with me, there’s something I need to tell you”  
He doesn’t give me a chance to ask anything when I’m already outside the store. His car is parked right in front and once I’m inside I start asking all the questions.  
“Where are we going?”  
“My apartment” he answers while starting the engine.  
“I didn’t know you still had your apartment here” I mumble, surprised.  
“Of course I do, where would I stay every time I come to visit you?”  
My jaw drops and I feel my cheeks getting red.  
“Anyway, you never come” I mutter crossing my arms on my chest.  
“Yeah, because I’m busy, now stop complaining about my absence and tell me about you, something I should know?”  
“Everything is pretty much the same,” I say, shrugging, he gives me a quick look clearly not believing a word, “Really, nothing has changed, I still work in the same store, don’t I?”  
“I already told you, L.A. could be your solution, there are way more opportunities than here!” Another quick look before reaching for my hand, "You could live with me till we find you a something”  
“I’m not leaving this place, Jared, you know that” I mumble, playing with his fingers, avoiding his eyes, “My whole life is here, my family, even that future that I planned and it still hasn’t come”  
His hand leaves mine, and I can clearly see that he’s pissed, I decide not to continue with the same old conversation and stay quiet on my seat. The music is the only thing filling the silence on our way to his apartment and I feel uncomfortable around him, we haven’t seen each other for the past year and he hasn’t called for the last three months. Living with him would be the great opportunity to see him almost daily, but I know Jared and we have already been there, once he starts seen me more often, his “asshole side” appears.  
It isn’t until we are in the elevator that I have the guts to start talking again.  
“So, how is… what’s her name?” I start to ask, obviously faking my memory loss.  
“Anastasia and I don’t know” He answers, shrugging, his eyes on me through our reflection in the elevator, “I haven’t seen her”  
“You two are no longer together then?” I ask, coming out of the elevator, and I see him shrug again.  
“We had a fight, why do you think I’m here?”  
I don’t know, maybe to see your best friend in the world? The one that answers your phone calls at 4 in the morning, even when she has to be up at 6 to go to work?  
I end up laughing at myself, for being so stupid. It’s always the same with Jared, I don’t get why I keep doing this to myself when I know that the only thing I get from Jared are stories about the amazing Los Angeles and all those marvelous countries I would never even dream about visiting.  
I leave him when he opens the door to his apartment, but he catches me before I can get in the elevator again.  
“What are you doing?” He asks, holding my arm.  
“Leaving, why do you think I walked here?” I answer, imitating his tone from before.  
Jared realizes what is going on and lets go of my arm. His hands start running through his hair, and I want to believe that he feels as ashamed as he looks.  
“I didn’t mean that you know it”  
“No, I don’t” I press the elevator button again, and I stand there waiting, “I don’t even know what I’m doing here”  
“I need to tell you something” Jared repeats his words from before.  
“Yeah? Well, I have something to tell you too” I turn around to face him, “I may live in this fucking city, with no job opportunities, with the most boring shops and parks that you will find in all America. But at least I don’t forget that you exist and only remember your existence when I have a problem or need to tell someone about all the shit that happens in my life. Three months since the last call, you didn’t even answer my messages!”  
“I told you, I was busy”  
“Oh, right, your work. Have fun with your interviews and concerts” I mumble, getting in the elevator, “And next time you need someone to squeal with about your infinite love affairs, don’t call me, I would really appreciate it”  
“I don’t do that!” He screams, holding the elevator door open, “Every time I call you, whenever I ask about your life, you don’t want to talk about it”  
“And why do you think I do that?”  
My life is a mess, I’ve been working in the same place for years, I spent four years at college and for what? To live the rest of my life working in some old library. I have the same routine every day, nothing changes. No boyfriends, because I’m too busy being in love with Jared, longing for his return to Crap City, like he’s my sweet prince in his shining armor that will come to my rescue.  
But maybe I don’t want to be rescued if that means that I will have to see him with his long list of lovers, I had enough of that when he lived here and I don’t want to experience the same again.  
He knows that my life sucks here and that his stories help me get my head to other places. But I don’t want to be the best friend, the one listening about his lovers and then crying alone in my room because he will never be mine.  
“You’ve always been here for me, you’re my best friend” Jared mutters, tears threatening to come out.  
“But you are never here for me!”  
“I already told you…”  
“Yeah, you were busy”  
“You haven’t let me tell you with what. Give me two minutes, you don’t have to enter the apartment, just wait here”  
I nod and get out the elevator again. Jared disappears inside his apartment and I can hear him running from room to room looking for something. When he appears again, there’s an envelope in his hands, he hands it to me almost desperately. Jared’s hands are shaking when I take it, and once I open it I find an airplane ticket to LA. I don’t even take the thing out, I just close the envelope handing it to him.  
“I can’t”  
“Of course you can! You’re stuck in here, you deserve better, I can give you better!”  
I take his hand to leave the ticket there and return to the elevator. I start pressing the button almost desperately, only to stop when his hand reaches mine.  
“I need you there” Jared mutters, forcing me to hug him.  
“You were just fine for the last year without me” I mumble in response, “I can’t be the wipe that dries your tears whenever you fight with one of your girlfriends!”  
“I don’t want you there because of that, just receive and think about it, it’s due next month, you still have time”  
“Just let me go, Jared”  
He does what I ask and I end up receiving his envelope with the ticket inside.  
“Promise me you’ll think about it,” He asks me when I’m entering the elevator.  
“Just give me one good reason”  
“I love you” Jared whispers before the elevator doors close and I’m left alone with my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane finally lands and I’m more than ready to put my feet on stable ground. For my first time in a plane, I did amazing; I didn’t get sick and thank god no one sat next to me, so I could keep to myself all the horrible expressions due to turbulence.  
Among all the people holding signs, I get to see Shannon holding one with my name over his head. He has not seen me yet, so I run towards him surprising him with a hug.  
“Thank God, I’ve been waiting for hours!”  
“But the plane arrived in time” I mumble, pulling away from him.  
“I thought you were going to be here at 3, not 5”  
“You’ve been here for two hours?!”  
“The things I do for my little brother,” Shannon says, grabbing me by the shoulders starting to walk me out of the crowd.  
The airport is filled with people, not surprising at all, since we are in the middle of summer, and LA is the perfect place to be right now. Outside is no different; the sidewalk is crowded with people trying to get a taxi. Shannon gives me a look and I’m not sure what expression I have, but he laughs and grabs my arm pulling me towards the opposite side of the crowd.  
“Don’t worry; Emma is waiting for us around the corner”  
“I’m not worried” I mutter, my voice clearly trembling.  
“Loverboy will be so happy to see you, he actually came here the day of the other flight, poor Jared, I’ve never seen him that sad”  
“Wait” I stop him, I notice Emma waiting outside of her car, “You didn’t tell him I changed the date of the flight?”  
“I thought you were going to do it” He shrugs, “If you would have mentioned that I have to communicate him, I would have to do it, but you didn’t say a word”  
“Jesus… He must hate me now”  
“No, he doesn’t, he’s just… sad. Now come on, Emma is not going to wait forever”  
We continue our way to the car and before I notice I have Emma hanging from my neck, giving me a bear hug. Even though we have talked trough the phone a million times, this is actually the first time we meet in person and it is amazing to see her.  
The ride doesn’t take too long, but when we arrive at Jared’s house, I get the feeling I’ve been inside that car for hours. Shannon helps me with my bags and gets inside the car again.  
“Wait… What are you doing?”  
“We’re leaving,” Emma says with a smile, “You two really need to talk, call me if you need anything!”  
And before I can say a word, the two leave me alone in the sidewalk.  
I sit on my suitcase for a few minutes planning what I’m going to say to Jared. It’s been two months since I last saw him, it took me a couple of weeks to decide that my destiny was in LA, and I did not stop for a minute to think what I was going to do once I get here.  
I shouldn’t apologize, I didn’t do anything wrong to him… But maybe I should, for leaving him waiting at the airport, but that wasn’t my fault. I definitely have to thank him, for the ticket, and for giving me this opportunity. But, what about love?  
I’m ready to press the button next to the speaker when the fence door opens. Jared is in front of me, wearing black jeans, hoodie, and shirt. His eyes widen when he realizes I’m standing in front of him.  
“Hey” It’s all I manage to say before I notice that he isn’t happy like I thought he would be.  
“Hey? That’s all you’re going to say?”  
“I know you must be mad about what happened, I thought Shannon was going to tell you I wasn’t coming here that day…”  
“It is Shannon’s fault now?”  
“No, is my fault, I was supposed to call you”  
“Come on, get in, the neighbors are nosing”  
I look around, noticing a couple casually walking across the street, but their eyes watching us both. Jared grabs my stuff and pulls me inside in a matter of seconds, and now that I’m inside I can’t stop watching him. But he does not look at me, walking with my bags on his hands towards his door.  
“I’m sorry” I finally say, “There are a thousand excuses I can tell you for not coming here in time, but I’m sure none will be significant for you”  
He stops but does not turn around.  
“I’ve wanted to be with you for longer than I can remember and after I left that day… I still don’t believe it, J; you cannot be in love with me”  
I wait for an answer, but it doesn’t come. Jared keeps walking till he finally gets inside the house. I just follow him inside, in silence, waiting for him to say something.  
“I waited for hours” He finally says, “And when I finally understood that you weren’t coming, I left and decided I wasn’t going to insist. And now you’re here”  
“If you don’t want me…”  
“Oh, shut up!” I freeze, my eyes wide open, watching him get angry, “The only thing I’ve ever wanted is for you to come here, to be with me”  
The entrance to the house is covered with pictures, Jared in different countries, his friends, family… and me. I look at the frames, not wanting to watch his blue eyes get darker.  
“I gave you time to think, and when I didn’t see you appear that day, I thought…” I hear him catch air before continuing, “I love you, and I thought I had ruined everything by telling you that. You are my best friend, and without realizing, I have been looking for you in other girls, when the only person I should have been laying my eyes on was you”  
“I’m sorry” I whisper, again.  
“Stop apologizing,” He says, with a nervous laugh. I look at his eyes again, his hands playing with each other, and a nervous smile on his face. “Just tell me I didn’t fuck this up by falling for you”  
I shake my head and walk the few steps that separate us. I grab a lock of his hair just to play with it, giving me time.  
“It looks nice”  
“You look nice” He mumbles, the smile still on his face. I smile in return, leading my hand now through his chest, “It would be alright if I give you a kiss because I’m dying to do so”  
“Then do it”  
The nervous smile disappears by the time his lips start playing with mine. The kiss is warm, his hands grabbing me by the waist to pull me closer to him. I didn’t realize how much I wanted this until I finally got it.  
“There’s so much I want to show you, so many places, people. But right now” He says, laying his forehead on mine, “I just want you for myself, here.”  
“Don’t worry, we’ve got time”


End file.
